A Special Birthday
by darkaznangel452
Summary: They're back together, what's the next bumb in the road? Chapter 6 up!
1. Work, CrashRoutine Schedule…Right?

Title: A Special Birthday by Ringo-Gurl07  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything. I do wish I owned Alec but that's a different story!  
  
Setting: Sometime during Season 2  
  
Summary: Alec wants to have fun with Max on her birthday by entering a dance competition. She acts like it doesn't matter if they are in it or not, but what he doesn't know is that Max is really excited to be spending 'alone' time with Alec.  
  
Chapter 1: Work, Crash-Routine Schedule.Right?  
  
Max arrived at work, late as usual. Today would have been no different then any other except the fact that it was her birthday.  
  
Normal saw her and started to say something about being late before she cut him off.  
  
"Normal, I know, I know, I'm late again you'll fire me. But I also want you to remember I 'm the only one brave enough to deliver to Sector 5 and today happens to be my birthday. So, lay off a little." She said walking past him to her locker.  
  
Alec who had been watching from a distance away walked over to Normal.  
  
"Yo, Normal my man. What's up?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Packages not getting delivered, that's what's up." He mumbled in reply.  
  
"Do you think I could take the day off?" he said giving a big smile to his boss.  
  
"What? Ya, sure anything for my golden boy." He said smiling dreamily at Alec.  
  
Alec was getting kind of uncomfortable under his gaze so he turned on his heel and walked over to the lockers.  
  
He walked up behind Max and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Alec!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? No, 'Alec I'm going to kick your ass'?" he said mockingly.  
  
She lightly punched him in the arm with a smile still fully on her face. "No, because today happens to be a special day."  
  
"What, is it Christmas already?" he said pretending that he hadn't remembered her birthday.  
  
She frowned a little, thinking he had forgotten, "No, It's my birthday."  
  
"Oh, I don't remember being told when our birthdays were?"  
  
"That's because I just picked one when I got out."  
  
"Cool, so what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm probably doing the same old thing I do every night. Go to Crash, drink, play pool, and try to make some money."  
  
"How are you going to make money?" he asked.  
  
"There's a dance contest there tonight. I told you last week that me and OC were going to enter." She looked at him, she couldn't believe he had forgotten.  
  
"Oh, yah." He said remembering, "What song are you going to do."  
  
"I'm doing two songs both Pre-Pulse. One with OC called Rock Wit U by Ashanti, and one by myself called Bring It To Me the Remix by Samantha Cole."  
  
"Did you hear who entered the dance contest?" he said smirking.  
  
Max thought hard, she couldn't imagine who Alec would know that would enter a dance contest. "Who?"  
  
"Me." He said simply.  
  
"Your joking?"  
  
"Nope, and your doing it with me." He said still smirking.  
  
"What?! I can't I don't even know what song you're doing let alone what to do!"  
  
"That's okay, I'm doing the song Mesmerize by Ja Rule featuring Ashanti. And all you have to do is dance around like a back up dancer."  
  
"Alright, but I've never heard the song before." She said still trying to protest.  
  
"Okay, um.come over to my place after work. I'll have you listen to it."  
  
"Aiight." She said smiling. "Thanks, maybe now I'll have some real fun!"  
  
He just grinned, "Well, I gotta go. I took the day off so I'll see ya."  
  
He got on his motorcycle and before Max could say bye he was gone.  
  
She started to head out when a voice caught her attention.  
  
"Yo, boo, where you headin'?"  
  
"Hey OC! Sorry, I thought I would start getting those packages delivered, considering I have to meet Alec at his place tonight after work."  
  
OC just raised an eyebrow and started grinning.  
  
"I have to go over because he told me we had to do a dance together and I haven't heard the song. So, I'm going over to his place so that I can hear it." She said to the still questioning Original Cindy.  
  
"Aiight boo. See you at 7 to get ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max delivered packages all day until 4.  
  
"Normal! I have to leave I need to meet Alec." She said impatiently.  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, "Just make sure he's in good condition when he comes to work tomorrow." He said mistaking it for a one-night stand.  
  
"Normal, I just have to listen to a song because we're in a dance competition tonight."  
  
"Oh." He replied not really caring, "Now get out of my site before I fire your ass." He yelled while shooing her with his hand.  
  
She road to Alec's and knocked on the door. It had been a long time since she had knocked on a door before, usually she just walked right in.  
  
He answered it, "Hey Maxie!"  
  
"Don't call me that" she said trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably.  
  
"So, what do I have to wear tonight for our dance?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
"Um.whatever you want," He answered.  
  
"Okay, let's listen to this song."  
  
They listened to the song Mesmerize by Ja Rule featuring Ashanti (A/N: Sorry I don't have the lyrics with me right now otherwise I would write them.)  
  
After listening to the song twice Max got up and went to the door. "See ya around 9."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max went home, showered and dressed in black velvet pants, a red tank top with a low neckline so some cleavage showed.  
  
"OC, aren't you ready yet?" Max called from the living room.  
  
"Yah, just give me a minute." OC replied.  
  
OC came out wearing red velvet pants and a matching red velvet tank.  
  
"Nice" she said looking Max over.  
  
"You too, should we get going then?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Crash  
  
"Hey Alec." A sexy red head said to Alec as he walked in.  
  
"Not now Christie." He replied shrugging her off.  
  
He walked straight over to wear Max and OC were waiting for him. Max looked beautiful. She was wearing black velvet pants with a red tank top. He was staring at her but was suddenly snapped out of his daydream when a voice called to him.  
  
"Alec, are you aiight?" OC asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm just looking at these two gorgeous females in front of me." He said grinning at the girls.  
  
When Alec grinned at them OC simply shrugged while Max turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Why Max, are you blushing?" he asked smirking a little.  
  
Max turned around quickly pretending to be interested in the first dancer on the stage, "No."  
  
Max was up next with OC they started off together and synchronized. And ended up taking turns.  
  
All Alec could do was stand their amazed. He was up next with Max. He pretended like he was the singer and Max took over on the girls singing part.  
  
What Alec didn't know was that Max loved this song. She thought it made her think of him.  
  
A few more dancer went after them and then Max nervously walked up to the stage. It was her turn alone. She got up there and waited for the music to start.  
  
Come on, Come on  
  
Tell me what you want, what you want from me  
  
'Cause I come 100% guaranteed and  
  
I can be the girl of your fantasy  
  
Come on, Come, come come bring it to me  
  
Alec watched Max with complete disbelief, he hadn't know she was that good. She was completely perfect in every way.  
  
When the song ended Max came down and all of the men hooted. Alec walked up to her and hugged her.  
  
"That was great Max! If you don't win the world must be coming to an end."  
  
"Thanks, either that or me and OC, or me and you would win."  
  
All of a sudden they heard the announcer.  
  
".And the winner is.Max Guevara and Alec McDowell with Mesmerize by Ashanti! You two looked great together."  
  
Max looked up at Alec and started to blush. Meanwhile Alec couldn't believe he was seeing Max blush for the second time in one day.  
  
Suddenly the announcer bent down and talked quietly to somebody. Then he stood straight and spoke  
  
"I have just been informed that it is Max Guevara's birthday, so, happy birthday! Also that Alec McDowell would like to share a dance with her."  
  
Alec extended his hand to Max and she willingly accepted it. They started to dance to a pre-pulse song called Hero by Enrique Inglacious.  
  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Or would you run and never look back?  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this.  
  
Would you die now for the one you love?  
  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight.  
  
Max looked up from staring at Alec's shoulder. She raised her eyes to look into his eyes. There was no mask, she could read him like an open book. He felt like he was standing on a stage naked, because he was baring his soul to her.  
  
I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
The song ended and they were still swaying to the beat they weren't aware the song had ended until they heard a strong rock beat playing.  
  
Alec backed up, "Hope you had a good birthday." He said while blushing. When he turned to leave Max grabbed his arm.  
  
"I did have a good birthday, and you know why?" she said.  
  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Because of you."  
  
Now Alec was beyond doubt confused, "What?"  
  
"It was a good birthday because you were here, and that you showed me that you do care about me. That's good to know especially since I rag on your ass 24/7." She said and smiled a little.  
  
He smiled cockily and replied, "Always with the ass isn't it Maxie." Which was answered with a smack upside the head. 


	2. The Next Day

Title: A Special Birthday by Ringo-Gurl07  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but hopefully James Cameron and the people that do own them give them up. I can only dream.  
  
Setting: Sometime during season 2  
  
A/N: Please Review! I only want 5 and then I'll update!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2: The Next Day  
  
Jam Pony  
  
Max walked in early for once. Normal stood gawking at her retreating form from the dispatch counter.  
  
"Morning, OC." Max said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Mornin' boo. To what do we owe the pleasure of your smile?" she asked looking at Max as if looking for an explanation.  
  
Max just shrugged, "It's a new day, nothing bad has happen. So, by definition, it's all good, all the time."  
  
"Straight up, boo."  
  
Max felt him walking up behind her. She felt his presence. She didn't know what she was going to say. She turned around to face him.  
  
"Morning, Maxie." He said putting on a cocky grin.  
  
"Hey, Alec. Look, thanks for last night, I really needed that."  
  
"I know that's why I did it."  
  
Their eyes locked they had reached an understanding. They were steadily learning more about each other. They were broken out of their trance by Normal.  
  
"Bip! Bip! Bip! People back to work, this isn't a social lounge." Spotting Max he threw a package her way. "Hot run sector 9."  
  
Max caught the package. "Got a jet, catch you later Alec."  
  
She walked her bike out and left Alec standing there wondering what had just happen.  
  
Max's POV  
  
She thought while she rode.  
  
What is happening to me? Am I falling for Alec. No, that's not possible. I mean I fell for Logan, and they are two different men. Maybe Alec is right. I need to be with someone of my own kind. It can't be him though.  
  
Well, he is always there for me. And he does make me laugh and smile. Actually now that I think about it, how didn't I see this before. Maybe it was because I can never see him as the serious type. The only thing is, how do I tell him how I feel, without getting my feeling hurt. I mean he may have just done that last night to be nice.  
  
She delivered packages all day until 7.  
  
"Normal, can I please leave. I've done my share of overtime." She pleaded with Normal.  
  
"Fine, but you better be here on time tomorrow other wise you won't have a job to do overtime."  
  
She walked to her locker and took out her book bag. She walked out to where she had chained her motorcycle up at and slid onto the seat. She rode home perfectly content to be riding her baby. When she reached it she found a note pinned to the door.  
  
Max  
  
Look I'm sorry I didn't wait for u tonight, but there was a gorgeous red head waitin' for me at Crash. I think I might be bringing her home so do you think you could find a place to crash tonight? Well, see ya at Crash if ur comin'  
  
Original Cindy  
  
Max opened the door and walked to her bedroom, grabbing a pair of pants and a tank for tomorrow, and grabbing her tank and boxer shorts for bed tonight.  
  
Oh crap! Where am I going to stay? With Logan, hell no, would be to akward. Terminal City, No, they already have enough people sleeping in Command Central. That only leaves one place. Alec's.  
  
She pulled her bag onto her back and walked out the door. She slid smoothly onto her motorcycle. Gunning it and speeding off towards Crash.  
  
She walked in the bar and scanned the crowd. OC was in the corner chatting up a nice lookin' red head, apparently to busy for her. Sketchy was beyond drunk, and starting to hit on all the girls. There he was, Alec. He was sitting at a table laughing at what Sketchy was doing.  
  
She walked over to him. "Hey, Alec."  
  
"Hey." He said turning to face where she had sat down.  
  
"Do you think I can crash at your place, OC said she's got a hot date."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I was just leavin' if you wanna stay awhile longer I'll leave the door unlocked."  
  
"No, actually I'm not up for doing much right now. I'll just go with you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked out the door of Crash, walking directly to their own bike.  
  
They both sat on their bike and raced off into the night. Each trying to gain some distance on the other.  
  
When they finally reached Alec's they had gone about 5 miles out of their way, to caught up in the race.  
  
"Wow! That was exhilarating." She said as they walked into his apartment.  
  
"Max you can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, Alec. I asked to stay that means I have to sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, I insist. I want to watch some T.V. anyway."  
  
"Okay." She replied walking into the bathroom with her bag to change.  
  
When she came out he was already stripped down to his black silk boxers. He was busily putting blankets on the pullout couch.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go catch a couple of hours. I'll see you in the morning, are you sure you don't want your bed?"  
  
He finally looked up at her. Damn! She looks hott even in clothes that are to big for her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sleep well Maxie."  
  
"You too Alec." She said as she walked into his bedroom and plopped ungracefully down onto the bed.  
  
*******  
  
A/N2: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I really don't have any excuses, except that I've been trying to think of a plot for it. If anyone has any ideas please email them to me or add them in your reviews. Also, thanks so much for the people that reviewed to the first chapter.  
  
mental head slap-Thanks for the review! I'm planning on making this about 7 or 8 chapters long. But, I'm not making any promises.  
  
Zille-Thanks for the review!  
  
lrigelbbub-Thanks so much for the review! I'll work harder on that.  
  
Image-Thanks for the compliment!  
  
glitterina-I'm sorry you feel that way about the songs! I'm going to try not to do any more songs in this story or my others. Thanks!  
  
ting-thanks for the review hon! Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing! Please review I want 5 before I write the next chapter!  
  
Ari 


	3. Broken Bike leads to

Title: A Special Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, everybody already knows this shit.  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I need to get them together. I think I'm going to make 1 or 2 more chapters, but I'm going to write a sequel. I already have it in mind! Well on to the story!  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3: Broken Bike leads to?  
  
She rolled over for what she had counted the 127th time. She couldn't sleep, every time she moved or breathed she could smell his scent coming off the bed. Get a hold of yourself, it's Alec for Christ sakes! How am I thinking of Alec like this, this is just too weird!  
  
She rolled out of bed and started to walk for the door. She saw the T.V. still on and Alec sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. She sat down in the chair and watched him. She didn't know how long she watched him, until very suddenly his eyes bolted open.  
  
"Max, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, she looked a little pale.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You can sleep in your bed now, I can't sleep." She said gesturing to his bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure, you look really pale." He asked truly concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll just watch some T.V. until I gotta leave to go get ready for work."  
  
"Okay, I'll watch some T.V. with you." He slid over on the couch so she could sit next to him.  
  
She gratefully took the offer and plopped down next to him. They started watching a show, which they had no clue what it was about. After about 10 minutes they were both zonked out. Max with her head on Alec's shoulder, and Alec with his arm around her waist.  
  
Max was the first to wake to the dim rays of light. She understood it was early, the only thing she didn't understand is how Alec's arm had gotten around her, and why her head was on his shoulder. She started to pull out of his warm embrace when he groggily woke up.  
  
"Wha tyme s-it?" he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
She looked at the VCR clock, "Oh no! It's 9:30, Normal's going to kill us!" she said jumping up, snatching her bag, and sprinting to the bathroom.  
  
When she came out Alec was fully dressed, and had 2 donuts out readily waiting to leave.  
  
"Thanks." She said as they walked out the door and down to their bikes.  
  
When they reached their bikes they saw what had happen. Alec's bike had been completely beat up, it had scratches, holes and even a couple burn marks.  
  
He sighed loudly, "Great, just great!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Max said suddenly feeling very small.  
  
Alec turned around to look at her. "It's not your fault."  
  
All of a sudden she broke down into tears, neither of them knew why. Alec saw this and wrapped his arms around in an embrace. He ran his hand through her hair speaking softly, "It's okay, It's okay."  
  
She mumbled lowly, but not low enough so Alec couldn't hear, "My life is so screwed up, I mean first Logan, but I don't love him. Not really. Who I really want is you. Alec, I love you." She sobbed harder.  
  
Alec pulled back a little. Astounded by what he had heard. He wasn't sure if it was his mind hearing what he wanted, or Max had really said that.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked looking down at her.  
  
She lifted her face, "I said, I love you, Alec."  
  
He wrapped his arms tight around her and smiled, "I love you too, Maxie."  
  
*******  
  
Hey people! Please review! I want 5 reviews and I will write the next chapter!  
  
Ari  
  
And to the people that reviewed to the last chapter! Thanks!  
  
mental head slap- hey, here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Opticz- I'm not thinking of writing any heat scenes, they are just too awkward!  
  
Jenna-I hope so too!  
  
Feenian-thanks for the review!  
  
Diamond*Princess-Sorry hun! I already had the chapter written about "sleeping arrangements". Thanks so much for the review! 


	4. The Cure

Hey! 5 reviews and the next chapter will come faster! Also, this is kinda short, but I needed to leave it at a good part-Ari  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 4: The Cure  
  
After that fiasco Alec had called Normal to tell him that they wouldn't be in today. As soon as he hung up with Normal he looked at Max.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing she would know what he was talking about.  
  
She smiled, "I am completely positive." She said walking towards him and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
When they finally pulled apart, Alec whistled loudly. Which was responded to by Max hitting him in the shoulder. He tried to fake pain, but she could see right through him. Alec still had one question though,  
  
"When?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
Max simply shrugged, and replied. "Since the moment you walked into my cell back at Manticore, I knew that you would never be out of my life."  
  
Alec smirked, "I guess I am pretty hard to get rid of." Which was responded to with a punch to the shoulder.  
  
*******  
  
Alec and Max had talked for a while now. They had talked about work, Manticore, and other significant things in their lives. They both wanted to get to know the other. When, in the middle of the conversation.  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
Max looked down at her pager. "It's Logan." She simply said.  
  
"You can use my phone," he said handing her his cell.  
  
She dialed his number.  
  
"Hello." She heard his voice. He sounded like he wasn't even paying any attention, besides to his computer.  
  
"It's me, what'cha ya need?"  
  
"Could you come over, I need to talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be over soon." Alec heard this and thought she had changed her mind. Now she wanted to be with Logan. He bent his head down into his hands.  
  
"Alec, wanna come with me to Logan's?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
He looked up and saw her smiling. She wasn't changing her mind, she just need to go and see him.  
  
He quickly stood up and took her offered hand.  
  
They walked hand in hand to Max's motorcycle. Max stopped and motioned for Alec to climb on. He looked at her questionly, but still got on and once he had, he felt her slip on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he gunned the motorcycle, taking off towards Logan's penthouse.  
  
When they got their Max slid off and took Alec's hand in her own. They rode the elevator up, when they reached Logan's they just walked in, like usual.  
  
"Logan, what'd ya need?" she asked calling through the empty apartment.  
  
"Hey Max." Logan said as he walked around the corner smiling, but his smile quickly fading once he saw Alec.  
  
"Max, I need to talk to you, alone." He added with an icy glare pointedly at Alec.  
  
"Okay," she said shrugging, "Alec, do you think you can give us a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He walked into the kitchen, so he was away, but he could still hear them talking.  
  
"Max, I found it."  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"The cure." He said holding up a vial of bluish liquid.  
  
Max was in a haze, she sat down and Logan injected it into her.  
  
Logan put his hand on her cheek and started to caress it.  
  
This was too much for Alec, he opened the window, and climbed down the side of the building.  
  
He didn't get to see the part where Max slapped Logan's hand away from her face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Max, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Logan, I love someone else." And with that she stood up and went into the kitchen only to find it empty, with an open window.  
  
She ran out of the kitchen, out of his apartment, down the steps and out the building.  
  
"Alec!" she called.  
  
She felt her eyes well up with tears, it wasn't fair. She was just going to start having a normal life with Alec, when again, Logan had to butt in again.  
  
She got on her bike and rode to Joshua's.  
  
She opened the molding door. "Joshua!"  
  
"Hey little fella."  
  
"Is Alec here, has he been here?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Alec not been here today, or yesterday." He said looking confused.  
  
"I gotta go Big fella." With that she too ran out of Joshua's house.  
  
She got on her bike and went to Jam Pony, he wasn't there. She went to his apartment, he wasn't there. She searched all day. She was so stressed out she needed to think. So, she went to the only place she could think, the Space Needle.  
  
She trudged slowly up the steps, when she walked out the door to the outside she felt the wind. It felt good, it was so free. She looked out to the horizon, and was surprised to see a figure sitting here already.  
  
In a small voice she asked, "Alec?"  
  
"What do you want Max? You have Logan, what more do you want?" she could feel the hatred in his voice.  
  
"Alec, the only reason I took the cure-"  
  
He cut her off, "I don't want to hear it Max, I thought we had connected." He said standing up and turning around. He walked past her into the Space Needle, and that easily gave up any hope for anything between them. Or so they both thought.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Hey! Major thanks to everyone that reviewed! Also, I wanna thank Zille she helped me a ton! She helped form the direction the story is going in. I think it will be 1 or 2 more chapters. But, don't worry I'm going to write a sequel. It has something to do with Alias. One night I was bored so I watched it, and I thought up a good story for DA. Well I gotta go! Review!  
  
Ari  
  
***  
  
lolitaro- thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
m/a fan- sorry there isn't any kissage, there will be in the next chapter. I promise!  
  
Diamond*Princess-Your Welcome for the L-word. Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
Jenna-Thanks!  
  
mental head slap- Here's the next chapter!  
  
Amanda-I know that chapter was short! So, here's the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
5 Reviews please! 


	5. Thinking Time

*******  
  
Chapter 5: Thinking Time  
  
After Alec had left Max had fallen down and cried her eyes out. She sat their the whole night, and most of the next day. She finally realized after sitting their for about 16 hours that she needed to find Alec and sort things out.  
  
*~*  
  
After leaving Max alone on the Space Needle Alec had went to his house. He had started packing his bags when OC had come over looking for Max. Alec explained the situation, and OC's response was, "Well, then you sit your fine transgenic ass down and stay their till Original Cindy finds her boo."  
  
That had been 8 hours a go. He was getting tired of sitting and thinking about Max and Logan.  
  
Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway, right before he saw OC come through the door dragging a very bedraggled Max. She looked like she had stayed at the Space Needle this whole time.  
  
*~*  
  
Their was a very awkward silence after OC left to "leave the two love birds to figure this bitch out". After an hour of sitting their Max finally started to talk.  
  
"Listen, Alec. I don't understand why your mad at me. The only reason I took the cure was so I don't kill him." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
Alec thought over what Max had said. She still loved him, what? This is getting way too confusing! He stood up and ambled to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Max, get out here now! Max!" He kept yelling her name, but she wasn't answering so, he did the only thing thinkable at the moment. He kicked the door down.  
  
The site he saw before him sickened him. Max lay on the bathroom floor shaking violently. He rushed quickly to her side and wrapped her tightly in his arms.  
  
Her shaking became less violent until, she finally fell asleep in his arms. He gently carried her to his room, where he laid her down on his bed. Turning to leave, he felt a small hand in his own. He turned to face her, but before he said anything she spoke.  
  
"Will you hold me?" she asked shyly.  
  
She looked so small and weak, how could he say no? Turning around he sat down on the bed and slipped of his own boots, and pulled his shirt over his head. He gently unlaced her boots, and slipped them off next to his.  
  
He slid underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around her, "This okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks Alec."  
  
Before he could reply though, he felt her breathing become consistent, signifying she was sleeping.  
  
He leaned down and lightly kissed her on the forehead, but he didn't see the brown eyes follow him. He leaned into the crook of her neck, falling asleep there.  
  
Beep.Beep.Beep.  
  
They had both been peacefully sleeping when Max's pager exploded by beeping. Max jumped a little, clamoring out of the bed, away from the warmth of Alec's arms, she checked her pager.  
  
Logan  
  
Of course it was Logan. She hit the message received button, and went out to the kitchen.  
  
Alec had sat on the bed through this episode, quickly standing up he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Alec, look-."but that was as far as she got because Alec cut her off.  
  
"Max, don't. I'm sorry, I overreacted, I guess I was getting a little over protective. I just didn't want to lose you."  
  
"I understand Alec, I'm just glad that's al you were worried about, because you'll never have to worry about that. Alec, I love you too much to let you go."  
  
The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, not a cocky ass grin, a true Alec smile. It melted her heart to see this.  
  
She slowly walked towards him, her legs still a little shaky from her seizure. She leaned up, putting her arms around his neck, pulled him down for a soft sensual kiss.  
  
The kiss went wild, Alec's tongue flicked at Max's lip, asking for entrance. She granted it, but the kiss stopped suddenly as Max's pager went off again, this time though Alec's phone rang at the same time. They untangled themselves from each other. Max checked her pager. Logan.  
  
"Hello." Alec said into his phone.  
  
"Hey, Alec. It's Logan. Is Max there? I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." he said, handing the phone to Max.  
  
Max waved furiously, but Alec made her talk to Logan.  
  
"Go for Max."  
  
"Hey Max! What are you doing?"  
  
"Logan, I thought I already made this clear. I'm not in love with you. I thought I was, but I wasn't."  
  
"This is about Alec isn't it! Just because he can walk and he's from Manticore. Max I understand you past, and I accept it."  
  
"Logan, it's not that. It would never have worked out between us anyways. I'm sorry."  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Grinning to herself.  
  
"Now where were we?"  
  
Alec smirked and laced his arms around Max's waist. "Right about here." He said kissing her softly.  
  
*******  
  
AN: Hey! Sorry for the shortness in these chapters. I think the next chapter is going to skip forward a couple of months. Thanks so much for all the people that are reviewing! :D Same deal, 5 reviews and the chapter will come much quicker!-Ari  
  
*~*  
  
mental head slap-yes, they got back together!  
  
teal'c-here's the next chapter for ya! ;)  
  
LoNe WoLf- LOL! Yeah, Logan kinda did deserve that slap. I try not to be anti-Logan, but he's just so easy to be mean to!  
  
Diamond*Princess-Here's an explanation! And some "kissage" too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
ting-Here's the next chapter for ya!  
  
nat452-thanks for the review hon! I'll try to make this as long as I possibly can, but I'm thinking of ending it with 1 or 2 more chapters, then writing a sequel. I kinda got it planed out!  
  
*~*  
  
Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! 5 reviews please ;)! 


	6. Finding Out

Chapter 6: Finding out  
  
3 months later.  
  
Max had moved in with Alec, they were now an official couple. Max rarely talked to Logan anymore, she could sense the jealousy.  
  
*******  
  
Max woke up smiling to herself. She laid her head gently back down onto Alec's bare chest. She loved just laying here with him. She was in heaven. Until she felt the sudden urge to throw up. She jumped out of bed, waking Alec up in the process. Running to the bathroom, she just barley made it before throwing up in the toilet. She couldn't explain it, this had been going on for 2 months now. Today though, she had promised Alec she would go and see a doctor.  
  
Alec came racing into the bathroom, "Max, are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I dunno what's gotten into me though, I've never been sick." She said shaking her head confused.  
  
"I know, but we'll get through this. I promise." He said gently squeezing her hand.  
  
Max nodded and went to get dressed. Coming out of the bedroom, dressed, she headed for the kitchen. She gave Alec a kiss and walked out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Max rode to Dr. Carr's office. She got there and asked to speak to him. He came out of his office looking frustrated, until he saw her.  
  
"Hey, Max. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could figure out if I'm sick."  
  
"Sure, just go in room 7 and I'll be in, in a second."  
  
Max walked into the room and took a seat in one of those plush seats. She didn't have to wait long, Dr. Carr came in the door and cautiously closed it behind himself.  
  
"So, Max what's your symptoms?"  
  
"Well, every morning I throw up."  
  
His eyebrows came together in concentration, "Max, that usually means your pregnant, but just in case I'll run some tests."  
  
Max spent hours with the doctor, running every test imaginable. Only one worked right, all the others went haywire because of her amount of hormones. As it turned out, he had been right. She was pregnant. With Alec's baby.  
  
She thanked Dr. Carr and slid onto her motorcycle and slowly rode home. Trying to think about what she was going to tell Alec.  
  
When she got there, Alec was pacing the living room. As soon as she had touched the door knob, he had been on her.  
  
"Max, where the hell have you been?" his eyes blazing, she could tell he had been worried.  
  
"I kinda got caught up at Dr. Carr's. The good news is that I found out why I've been throwing up." She paused.  
  
Alec, waiting for her too continue, "Well, why?"  
  
"Alec, I think you better sit down for this." She said motioning to the sofa, sitting down herself.  
  
He sat beside her and gave him his whole attention. "Alec, I'm pregnant."  
  
*******  
  
That had been 10 minutes ago. His only reply had been to blink and gape at her.  
  
Max couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What?!" she finally yelled at him.  
  
Slowly, a smile formed on his face, as if a realizing what she had said.  
  
"I'm going to be a father?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Alec's only response this time was to throw his arms around Max and passionately kiss her.  
  
*******  
  
Logan couldn't believe it, he had been tracking Max everywhere she went for the past 2 months. Now, today, he had finally gotten something. Max had went to Dr. Carr's, without asking him. He had saw the test she had taken. If he didn't know any better, his best bet would be that Max was pregnant.  
  
So, he had gone to see Max himself. He was there, at their door, knocking on the door. He saw the shadows move under the door and Max opened the door grinning like an idiot. Her smile, however, faded when she saw Logan.  
  
"Hey, Max. How have you been?"  
  
"Good, you?" she asked stiffly.  
  
"Good, so I was wondering if you had a reason to go to Sam Carr's this morning?"  
  
Max's jaw dropped, how did Logan know she had been there. "How do you know I went to see him this morning?"  
  
"I was trying to hack into a security camera at the building next door, but I hacked into their camera and saw you talking to Dr. Carr."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Max, are you okay? You know even though we're not like that, doesn't mean I don't have your back."  
  
"I know Logan. The reason I went to seem Sam this morning is because, um, because I'm pregnant."  
  
Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he loved was having another man's baby. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Oh, well I better be going. Take care of yourself Max." he said leaving.  
  
Max shut the door and walked over to Alec, "Well, that went well considering it was Logan."  
  
*******  
  
AN:/ Hey! Okay, here's the dealio. This is where I'm leaving this story, but I'm going to take this and write a sequel. A couple of weeks ago I was bored so I watched Alias, and I came up with a great (I think it's great) story. So, I'm going to make it a sequel to this. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, but I'll think of something! Please could I have 5 reviews and the sequel to this story will be up fast! I'm already starting on it! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Ari  
  
*~* 


End file.
